<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arrangement: An Underfell Story by Kriss_Miss21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768218">The Arrangement: An Underfell Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss_Miss21/pseuds/Kriss_Miss21'>Kriss_Miss21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss_Miss21/pseuds/Kriss_Miss21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have been freed from the Underground, and the royalty on the surface has demanded an arranged marriage between their princess and a monster, to form an alliance between monsters and humans. So Princess Marissa has been arranged to marry the unwilling skeleton, Sans. Can they set aside their differences, or is another war just on the horizon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Original Character, Undyne/Alphys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Barrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        The king fell to his knees, partially out of respect for his opponent, but mostly because of sheer exhaustion. He landed with a thud among the golden flowers, his breath heavy with exertion. He gripped his pointed scepter with a giant hand to stabilize himself as he gazed at his opponent with the hint of a smile on his face. He bowed his horned head, admitting defeat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “The determination of humans will never cease to amaze me.” he said in a deep voice, the words echoing in the throne room. “To be bested by a mere child... I cannot help but wonder where your determination ends and stubbornness begins, Frisk.” He said this last part with a full smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        The child, Frisk, stood before the giant frame of the monster king, standing only a few feet tall. They returned the smile warmly, moving to help the massive creature sit heavily in his throne to rest. Then Frisk heard footsteps from behind, and turned to see a familiar, toothy smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Sans!” they piped, approaching the skeleton and taking his hand with both of theirs. Sans gave a deep chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Hey there, Kiddo.” Sans greeted the child. “Looks like your dodging worked on the big guy. You won simply by outlasting him. And not a scratch on him ta boot.” Sans’ eye sockets squinted shut with his smile. “Ya really did it, Frisk. Ya made it through the Underground without hurtin’ a single soul. I’ve never been happier ta be proven wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Sometimes all people need is to—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Ta be shown a little kindness. I know. Z’not like ya haven’t been sayin’ that this whole time, Buddy.” Sans nodded, bobbing his skull in agreement. “C’mon. I wanna show ya something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        Sans led the small human past the throne room to a dark hallway. Every once in a while, the hallway would pulse with a wave of light. Sans noticed that the child had grown very serious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Ya know what this is, don’cha?” he asked. Frisk modded solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “The barrier.” they answered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “That’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Undyne said seven human souls are needed to break it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Mm-hm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “And that Asgore has six.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “... Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        There was a long pause, where the two friends simply watched the hallway as it pulsed with ancient magic. Finally, the skeleton turned his back to the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Come on.” he said in a low voice. “Let’s go home. Paps is making lasagna fer dinner, and—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Sans?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        Sans halted, not looking back at the small human. He felt a dull chill in the pit of his rib cage. He knew what was going to happen next. Honestly, he’d been looking forward to it for a while, but lately he’d had a change of heart. Lately, he’d begun to dread it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “... Yeah, Frisk?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “When I first fell down here, every monster wanted to take my soul to break the barrier.” they began. “But I knew if that happened, they’d take revenge on the humans, and another war would begin. I was attacked on sight almost constantly. I died a lot, but was always able to reload. I didn’t know what to do. I just needed a friend. And then I met you.” Frisk smiled up at Sans, who swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Ya know the only reason I let ya live was because of that promise ta Tori.” Sans responded. Frisk nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “You tried to convince me to give up trying to go back. That there was no way monsters would allow me to leave peacefully. But having you as a friend... it encouraged me. I knew if I could be friends with you, there was a chance I could be friends with all monsters. That I could convince them all to let me go back by caring for them, and hopefully being cared about in return.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “And I told ya there was no way in hell monsters would let ya go free. Or that they would wanna be friends with their only ticket ta freedom.” Sans said quietly, shaking his head with a smile. “Boy was I wrong. Not only did ya make friends with every single one of us, but ya changed our hearts as well. Now not a single monster wants ta hurt humans, out of respect for our dear human friend. Frankly, it’s amazin’.” There was a pause in the conversation before it continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “It’s ironic.” Frisk said in nearly a whisper. “I made friends with everyone in hopes that they would let me go home. But now all I want is to set you all free. Now that none of you want to hurt humans, there’s a real chance for peace on the surface for everyone. For all the dear friends I’ve made here. All of you deserve that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “Frisk, don’t talk like that.” Sans whispered. “Now let’s—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        “HUMAN FRISK!!” A shrill voice sounded through the hallway. A moment later, the tall figure of Papyrus appeared. His eye sockets were wide, and he was panting. He strode quickly to Frisk and knelt down, grabbing them by the shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID BEFORE!” he stated loudly. “I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND! I WAS JUST UPSET WHEN WE LAST SPOKE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEAVING BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND! I NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED THAT YOU MIGHT MISS YOUR HUMANS!” After his outburst, he stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“UM... THAT IS ALL I WANTED TO SAY. I JUST... DIDN’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE WITH THAT HAVING BEEN THE LAST THING I SAID TO YOU. YOU DESERVE MUCH BETTER, WHAT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR MONSTERKIND. FOR ME.” Papyrus sighed deeply. Sans let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this? The Great an’ Terrible Papyrus is talkin’ about his feelings? You feelin’ okay, Bro?” Papyrus’ face scrunched in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE!” came his retort. “I AM SIMPLY THE FASTEST.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, Undyne sprinted into view, toting a frazzled-looking Alphys under one arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Punk! Don’t leave! What’ll I do without my new bestie?!” she practically screamed as she screeched to a halt before crashing into the group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hi... I’m here t-too.” Alphys stammered weakly as Undyne placed her on her feet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My child!” echoed Toriel’s voice a moment later. She strode towards Frisk with arms outstretched, King Asgore trailing meekly behind her. Frisk reached up and hugged Toriel with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom... Everyone...” they said slowly, looking around at the assortment of monsters standing around them. “I... I don’t want to leave all of you behind...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then don’t!” Undyne said with a toothy grin. “You could stay down here with us in the Underground! You know how much it would mean to everyone here!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t deny that I wish for you to stay as well.” Toriel admitted. “You could live with me, if you like. My home is always open to you, my child.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frisk cast their eyes about, looking at the hopeful expressions of all their friends. They remembered learning as they journeyed through the Underground about the struggles the monsters had gone through while being trapped down here. How many monsters longed to see the sun and stars, to feel free to roam the world, to not feel trapped. Would all these monsters really be okay giving all that up just for a friend? No, that wasn’t a decision they needed to make. They deserved to be free, to start anew, and to work towards peace between monsters and humans. Who was Frisk to get in the way of a better future for everyone? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your majesty?” Frisk said finally, turning to the large goat monster. Asgore bowed to Frisk respectfully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, small one? What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like for you to take my soul, please. Use it to break the barrier trapping all of you down here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone, save for Asgore himself, immediately reacted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dear child, no! You mustn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heck no! We aren’t just gonna stand back and let that happen!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-but what about you, Fr-risk?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“PLEASE...” Frisk turned to see Papyrus standing rigid, fists at his sides. He looked torn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“PLEASE, FRISK. I... I KNOW WE ONLY BECAME FRIENDS SOMEWHAT RECENTLY, BUT... BELIEVE IT OR NOT, FRIENDS TO NOT COME EASILY TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. I DON’T WANT TO LOSE ONE OF THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE. PLEASE...” Papyrus quietly begged. Frisk felt their heart wrench. Their eyes landed on Sans, seemingly searching for guidance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans said nothing. Instead, he stepped forward and took one of Frisk’s tiny hands in one of his big, skeletal ones. Memories flashed through his mind. Reluctantly promising Toriel he would protect the next human who passed through the Underground, meeting Frisk for the first time, being genuinely surprised when Frisk won over the stoic, seemingly unfeeling Papyrus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, that’s when Sans began to truly care for the child. Frisk has unlocked a part of Papyrus that Sans had thought was gone forever. Living in the Underground had not been kind to the skeleton brothers, and the enthusiastic, kind Papyrus had been forced to grow up into an unfeeling, harsh young man. Befriending Frisk has encouraged Papyrus to finally be himself again, and that was something Sans felt eternally indebted to Frisk for. Frisk had become more than a friend to the skeleton brothers. They had become a member of their family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Sans stood before the small child, his had clasping theirs, unable to tear his pained expression away from them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans.” Frisk said quietly, yet evenly. “If I leave here without freeing all of you, or if I stay and keep you trapped down here... either way, I wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt. Not when I have the power to save all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frisk let go of Sans’ hand and turned back to Asgore. They nodded to him, and Asgore nodded back solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please wait!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone jumped at the sound of the small voice crying out. Frisk recognized the voice immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flowey?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The small golden flower appeared a moment later at Frisk’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please wait, Frisk.” the flower repeated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans visibly tensed next to Frisk, looking at the flower with every measure of hatred he could muster. Frisk put a comforting hand on his arm, helping the skeleton relax. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me break the barrier instead.” Flowey offered. “I owe you at least that much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what will happen to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I’m not sure. But please, let me make up for all the horrible things I did.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone but Sans and Frisk seemed confused by this statement, but nobody said a word. Finally, Frisk nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Thank you, Flowey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a brief explanation to the king, Asgore relinquished the six human souls to the flower, who absorbed them one by one, then turned to the barrier. Frisk grabbed one of Flowey’s vines and squeezed gently, in a comforting manner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, Flowey. And thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, Frisk. Thanks for being my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that said, Flowey reached out to the barrier with a slithering, green tendril. The barrier began to vibrate, making a rumbling sound that grew louder and louder, until suddenly, an ear-splitting shattering sound was heard, as the translucent barrier suddenly crumbled to nothing, allowing light to filter into the hallway. Frisk gripped tightly to the vine and squeezed their eyes shut, a tear escaping one eye.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        The view from the castle tower was always exquisite. The bustling city of the capitol of Ebott huddled around the castle on all sides, with the vast ocean to the West, and rolling hills leading up to Mt. Barris to the South, and Mt. Ebott to the East. Missy looked over at the closer mountain, Mt. Ebott. Monsters had supposedly been freed from there, but Missy had yet to see a single one. She’d heard the rumors, however. Animals that walked and talked like humans, ghosts, skeletons, even a man made out of fire. They sounded fascinating, if a little scary. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy, or ‘Princess Marissa’ as she was officially called, was the daughter of King Barris, and the late Queen Rebeka. Just a month from her 20th birthday, Missy had yet to leave the castle grounds. So she often sat at her window and looked out across the landscape, imagining what life outside the castle was like. Her various instructors over the years described such ways of living to her, but it was difficult for her to imagine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess Marissa?” came a voice, followed by a knock at the door. “Your father requests your presence. The royal family is to hold audience with the king of the Underground.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy turned away from the window in shock. That was today? Why hadn’t she been notified before now? She glanced at her reflection in her standing mirror. She was dressed rather casually. A simple, salmon-colored dress and her long brown hair straightened and plain. Oh well. It was too late to change now. Missy quickly left her room, finding herself eager to see a monster for the first time.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy entered the throne room as regally as she could muster, remembering everything she could about poise and composure. Her composure dropped however, when she caught sight of a giant, horned figure looming in the middle of the room. She let in a gasp, blinking rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she began to process what it was she was actually seeing. It wasn’t a demon, like she had initially thought, but a... goat man? Sure enough, the white fur, floppy ears, and curved horns indicated that it was true. The goat man bowed slightly with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I’m sorry Princess. I seem to have startled you.” he spoke with a surprisingly deep voice. Missy caught sight of her father, who looked at her and sighed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marissa, don’t stare. It’s rude.” he scolded. “And what are you wearing, a sun dress?” Missy stepped briskly to stand beside her father.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize.” she answered. “I was not aware we were having guests today.” she sent a meaningful glance at him, implying slight annoyance, then smiled widely at the goat man as she curtsied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And may I ask whom I have the pleasure of meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The goat man’s eyes sparkled with charm and amusement. He bowed deeply to the princess.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Underground, your highness.” He then turned back to Missy’s father and extended a hand to the door. “And may I introduce the members of my court.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this signal, the door behind him opened, and four more monsters entered the room, coming to stand beside their king. Missy’s eyes grew wide. Another goat, this one a woman, holding the hand of a small human child, a scaly, yellow lizard woman dressed in a lab coat, and a pair of skeletons, one tall and lean, the other stouter, standing only perhaps a head taller than herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She found herself staring at the skeletons. She thought she should be frightened, but only marveled. How did they move with no muscles? Their red eye lights glanced around the room. The taller one noticed her staring, and straightened, puffing out his chest a little more, while the shorter one simply looked at everyone evenly, neither smiling nor frowning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your highnesses,” King Asgore said. “I present you Toriel, my qu- er, my royal advisor, Dr. Alphys, royal scientist and researcher, Papyrus Gaster, head of the royal guard, and Sans Gaster, honorable judge.” At this, the shorter skeleton frowned slightly. Missy wondered why. Her father bent down to the small child beside the goat woman and smiled warmly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you must be Frisk. What a brave and kind person you are. I understand you convinced monsterkind to not wage war on us before freeing them. And for that, you have my eternal gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Sir.” the child answered shyly, then looked up at Missy, who gave them her kindest smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy’s father then heaved a sigh, motioning the group towards another room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid there are... unpleasant topics we must discuss. Please, follow me. There’s a sitting room just over here.” he instructed. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy sat on one of the couches with her hands in her lap. Her father had offered refreshments to his monster guests, and was busy with the king as they talked of their favorite teas as they waited for the food and drink to arrive. She looked up as she heard the skeletons talking to one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THE KINGS ARE GETTING ALONG. THIS IS PROMISING.” the taller one, Papyrus, said, trying to keep his voice low, but ultimately failing. The shorter one frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we’ll see how long that lasts.” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“COME ON, BROTHER! FRISK SAID THINGS WILL BE ALRIGHT, AND I TRUST THEM. YOU SHOULD TOO.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course I trust ‘em, Paps. It’s just...” Another sigh. Missy sat awkwardly in her seat, mulling over what she should say. She desperately wanted to hold a conversation with a monster, maybe even find out what life was like for them. She was so curious. She had a dozen or so questions floating around in her head. Finally, she opened her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Mr. Papyrus,” she began, earning the tall skeleton’s attention. He looked at her with some surprise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard monsters can use magic. Is this true?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both skeletons stared at her for a moment. Papyrus’ mouth opened wordlessly, then closed again. Sans stifled a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfff! Princess, that’s like askin’ a human if they can breathe!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I DON’T UNDERSTAND.” Papyrus finally said. “HUMANS CAN’T? WASN’T IT HUMANS THAT CAST THE SPELL THAT CAUSED THE BARRIER TO KEEP MONSTERS UNDERGROUND FOR ALL THOSE YEARS?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Seven Sages were an exception.” Missy explained. “No one really knows how they were able to use magic, but it certainly isn’t normal.” There was a pause in conversation. “So... can I see some? Magic, I mean?” she asked, eyes aglow. Her bright-eyed interest seemed to flatter Papyrus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WELL, I SUPPOSE IF A PRINCESS REQUESTS TO SEE MY UNRIVALED SKILL, I MUST OBLIGE!” he raised a had, but his brother caught it and brought it back down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pap...” Sans said in a warning tone. Papyrus suddenly seemed to remember something, and clasped his hands together nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH! I FORGOT! NO MAGIC ON THE SURFACE.” Papyrus looked guilty. Missy cocked her head, turning to Sans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? Did I ask something strange?” she asked. Sans shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothin’ like that. Our king just ordered us not to. Says he doesn’t want us freakin’ the humans out.” he explained. Papyrus looked at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“KING ASGORE IS WORRIED THE SLIGHTEST MISTAKE WILL GET ALL OF US TRAPPED UNDERGROUND AGAIN. I... SOME MONSTERS SHARE THAT FEAR.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy’s eyes grew wide as a new understanding washed over her. She opened her mouth to speak, but her father spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now King Asgore, I very much wish to right the wrongs of my ancestors. Tell me what you desire for your people, and I’ll do my best to see it granted.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am grateful, your majesty.” King Asgore bowed his head respectfully. “All I want is for my people to live in peace alongside yours. The war is a thing of the past. Let us leave it there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed...” Missy’s father grimaced. “Although I am afraid my people are concerned about the sudden reappearance of yours. Rumors are flying about that the history books are true. That monsters can... steal the souls of humans to become powerful beasts?” This was a question, as though Missy’s father wanted to confirm this gruesome rumor. Missy felt her blood run cold and her whole body tensed. She didn’t even want to imagine such a fate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It... while it is true that monsters are capable of this, I promise you no one would ever commit such a terrible act.” Asgore vowed, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that something you would be willing to put in writing?” King Barris suggested. “A treaty perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why of course!” Asgore agreed readily. “Anything to help put the humans at ease.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent.” Barris sighed with relief. “I’ll have a treaty written up at once. There’s just... one more matter to discuss before we part ways for today.” he said, glancing at Missy as he did so. Missy sat up straighter, suddenly very alert. She had an uncomfortable feeling she knew where this conversation was heading.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to make a proposal. To garner trust between our two races, I offer my second-born daughter, Princess Marissa, to be married to your heir. Such a union will set a positive example that monsters and humans can live together in peace.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy heard her father’s words as though he was saying them in slow motion. She always knew this day would come. She had been told her whole life that as a princess, her purpose was to strengthen relations with another kingdom through an arranged marriage, just like her older sister. But now that it was actually happening? And to a monster?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All eyes were on her. Her father looked at her expectantly, and the monsters stared at her in shock. Obviously this was not a custom they were familiar with. Missy kept a straight face and nodded once.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am ready, your majesty.” she said calmly to the monster king. Her father nodded in a satisfied manner. King Asgore finally found his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I won’t deny that your proposal makes sense.” he uttered. “But I have... I have no heir.” This clearly pained him to admit, which made Missy feel bad for him. He seemed a rather lonely man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. Then perhaps an upstanding member of your kingdom will do. I admit I am not familiar with the structure of your kingdom’s hierarchy, so I will leave that decision up to you.” King Barris said. “In the meantime, I will work up a treaty that details what we’ve discussed today, and we will meet again tomorrow. Does this suit you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Yes. Thank you, King Barris. Tomorrow, then.” Asgore said as everyone stood. The kings bowed to each other, and the monsters and Frisk took their leave. Missy sunk back down into her seat as her father called for his royal advisor to help him write the treaty.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father...?” she asked once the servant had left to do as King Barris asked. The king turned to his daughter, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You performed excellently, my dear. You have my gratitude.” he said warmly. Missy took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m marrying a monster, then?” she finally said. The king put on a slightly confused look. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was under the impression you said you were ready.” he said flatly, then put back on his smile. “Worry not, Marissa. It’s normal to feel nervous before getting married. I’ll take care of all the wedding arrangements. And best of all, you don’t have to move away, since the monsters will be living here in Ebbot!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then.” Missy said, standing up suddenly. “If I’m no longer needed, I’ll go back to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes. Thank you for your time, dear.” He gave a wave of his hand in her general direction as she hurried off.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then he acted as though my biggest worry was the wedding decorations!” Missy fumed into the phone. She then heard her sister’s laugh from the other end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Missy! You know Dad. He treats running the kingdom like a business. He doesn’t really consider the impact of his decisions on individuals as long as things get done qui—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quickly and efficiently. Yeah. Dad’s mantra.” Missy huffed as she flopped backwards onto her bed. There was a long silence. Finally, Missy spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s really going to happen, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I remember thinking that too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But at least you married a human!” Missy retorted. “Lillian, I met a goat man and two skeletons today. Not to mention a little dinosaur lady! And I’ve heard there’s a fire monster. A man made out of fire, Lillian! What if I end up marrying him?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least you’ll know he’s hot!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  <em>“Lillian!”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Lillian laughed. “But in all seriousness, it’s going to be okay. You know, when I was arranged to marry Daniel, we didn’t talk for the first two weeks. But little by little, we got to know each other, and now...” Missy heard her sister sigh contentedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you’re totally in love and have two kids.” Missy finished, unable to comprehend that kind of happy ending for her in this situation. How would that even be possible? She suddenly sat up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lillian, how am I supposed to have kids made out of fire??” she asked in horror.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the love of— Missy, calm down! You’re not marrying the fire man, alright?” Lillian insisted. “Listen. This is crazy, I get it. We both thought the monsters under the mountain were just bedtime stories, but now they’re real.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m marrying one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. But listen. That child... Frisk, right? I saw them on the news. They befriended the monsters, so they can’t be all that bad. And the king seems like a kind and reasonable guy. If Dad gave him the choice of who to arrange you with, I’m sure he’ll choose someone he trusts, that will help both kingdoms the most.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy considered this. Strangely, it did make her feel slightly better. Of course she knew her purpose. This was it. So if nothing else, her marriage to a monster would be benefitting both her people and monsterkind, so there was that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Lil. That helps. And hey, at least this means I’ll get to see you soon. You and your cute gremlins.” Missy said quietly. Lillian laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gremlins is right! Michael and Amber will be so excited to visit you. I have to go for now, but call me when you find out who the lucky monster is, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s such a weird sentence, you know. And of course I will.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, Missy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye Lillian.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missy handed the phone back to the servant and dismissed them, then laid back on her bed, heaving a giant sigh. She tried her hardest not to think about what the “lucky monster” might look like as she drifted off to sleep that night.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">        “An arranged marriage, huh? What kind of messed up custom is that?” Sans shook his head as he and the other monsters left the castle grounds. “Humans are fu—“ He stopped himself as he glanced at Toriel’s firey gaze.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh... humans are freakin’ weird. ‘Cept you, Kiddo.” Sans winked at Frisk, who grinned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans. A word?” Asgore stated seriously. “The rest of you can wait at the edge of town with the other monsters. We will meet up with you later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ARE YOU SURE YOU DON’T NEED ME, SIRE?” Papyrus asked. “AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure, Captain. Thank you.” Asgore insisted with a smile. Papyrus bowed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BY YOUR ORDERS, MY KING.” Then he looked at Sans. The two skeletons shrugged at each other before Papyrus led Toriel and the others away. Then Sans turned to Asgore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Honorable Judge’?” Sans asked flatly. Asgore’s face was serious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is your official title.” he said simply. “The only monster I can trust to make the correct decision regarding royal matters and monsters themselves. You know as well as I do that Toriel’s title is simply honorary.” Sans made a grunting noise that sounded like he agreed but wasn’t happy about it. Asgore took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” he said quietly. “It’s been nearly five hundred years since I last stood in this city. Breathed its air. So much has changed, but the freshness of this air remains the same. I want to enjoy this air from now on, along with my people. No more living in the Underground.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer goin’ somewhere with this, I can tell.” Sans mused. “But where...?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans. I am choosing you to marry Princess Marissa.” Asgore stared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long pause. The eye lights in Sans’ eye sockets had vanished, but the smile of sharp teeth remained unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“N ow a yi nh e l l.”</strong> came Sans’ voice. It was clear, deep, and piercing, but Asgore was not intimidated like so many others were. He simply stood and stared at Sans, allowing the skeleton time to process.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... You... you can’t force me to marry anyone!” Sans continued, his regular voice returning. “Much less a human. Find someone else to marry off!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine then.” Asgore responded without missing a beat. “How about your brother? The captain of the royal guard should have an impressive enough title to appease the human king.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans froze. As much as he hated the idea of being married off to a complete stranger, the thought of putting that on Papyrus was worse. Paps had just learned how to trust again. There was no way he was going to let his little brother get saddled with that kind of responsibility. Papyrus’ ruthless past was still too close behind him. What if something happened? What if Paps snapped— reverted back to his old self? It could start the war all over again...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“... Fine.”</em> Sans finally relented, spitting out the word. “But I ain’t gonna be happy about it.” he sighed in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duly noted.” Asgore nodded. He felt guilty for calling Sans’ bluff, but there was no one Asgore trusted with this responsibility, other than his honorable judge. It had to be him. It had to be Sans Gaster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">        The wedding day came so much faster than either the bride or the groom wanted. Missy stood in the middle of her room, servants hovering near her. Fixing this, adjusting that. She wore an elegant white dress and veil, the same one her sister wore to her wedding, and clutched a bouquet of deep red roses in trembling hands.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“... is Sans Gaster.” came a whisper from the corner of the room. Missy picked up a pair of servants whispering to each other, thinking they were out of hearing distance of the princess.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I heard he swears like a sailor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I heard his temper is so short, he can’t go ten minutes without arguing with someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Poor Princess. I would’ve run away by now for sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy huffed. Run away? And go where, exactly? Having been groomed her whole life to be married off in this way, one of the first things she was taught was how useless it would be to try and run away. Not only would it be bad for both parties involved, but there would be virtually nowhere to hide.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you for your input ladies, but kindly stop gossiping!” Missy said loudly in an annoyed voice. The pair of servants quickly vanished from sight. The other servants made the final touches to Missy’s hair and dress, and then she was ready. She was led to the room where the ceremony was being held, and the doors opened, revealing a large room with monsters sitting on one side, and humans on the other. A wide aisle carpeted in red split the two sides down the middle, and led to the other end of the room, where the minister was waiting for her, along with her husband-to-be.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans Gaster stood at his place before the minister with a scowl plain on his face. When the doors opened, and the music began playing, he turned with everyone else to see the bride enter the room and begin the long walk down the aisle. He clenched his hands into fists. How dare Asgore make him do this! How dare the princess even bother dressing up for this, like everything was just fine! </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy came to stand beside Sans and tried to ignore the glare he was shooting her way. Another twinge of annoyance twisted inside of her. He was looking at her like this was her fault. She had just as much say in this as he did, maybe even less. She sucked in a lungful of air and remembered her sister’s advice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just try to be positive. Nobody can fault you for that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You look nice in that white suit.” Missy said quietly. Sans only scoffed and looked away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today...” the minister began. Missy looked around at her surroundings as the minister droned on. She glanced at Sans and was surprised to see his hands shaking. Of course. Missy had been preparing for this her whole life, but Sans has just been thrown into this whole mess. Of course he was nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If there are any who would object to these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” the minister said. Sans opened his mouth as if to speak, then froze. Then he clamped his mouth shut, looking even angrier than before. Missy released the breath she had been holding. She really thought he was going to object to his own wedding.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then came the exchanging of rings. Papyrus came forward, presenting the rings to Sans, looking extremely proud. He grinned at Missy before returning to his seat. Missy smiled gratefully back at him. At least someone was happy about today.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans placed Missy’s ring on her finger, taking care to touch her as little as possible. Then Missy grabbed Sans’ hands and put his ring on, trying to help his hands to stop shaking. Sans snatched his hands away once the ring was on.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Now, you may kiss the bride.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy’s stomach flipped. How could she have forgotten about this part? Sans glowered at the minister.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do I have ta?” he growled through clenched teeth. Both he and the minister looked to Asgore, who nodded solemnly. Sans grunted angrily and looked away from everyone. Missy eventually had to lift her own veil over her head, and leaned forward slowly. Sans stood rigid, his eye lights glowing dangerously. Missy leaned close, and pretended to kiss the skeleton, close enough that it looked real without having to make contact with him. Then she leaned back as the crowd cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans stared as Missy smiled at the crowd like everything was fine. He... recognized that smile. It was the same kind of smile he had worn for years. The kind of smile that hid how you really felt. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He looked out at the crowd of people. Monsters and humans began mingling as people filed out of the ceremony room, and into the room where the reception was. He saw a trio of human teenagers talking to Papyrus, who looked very pleased. Missy reached out and lightly brushed Sans’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come on. We’re expected at the reception.” she said in a low voice. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy led the unwilling skeleton to the reception hall, and greeted and thanked people for coming along the way. A few people congratulated Sans, but most seemed to avoid him, most likely for the scowl he wore on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Missy!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy turned her head and gasped as she saw her sister, followed by her husband and two children.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Lillian!” she cried, hugging her sister tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You look so beautiful.” Lillian said. “Seeing you like this just fills me with... <em>bride</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Lil, that was awful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Heheh!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Both women looked at Sans, who had smiled briefly for the first time that day. Lillian grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, a man of culture, I see! I’ve been telling puns my entire <em>wife</em>!” she continued. Missy groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Heh! Well, I gotta go find my little bro. Don’t wanna keep him <em>wedding</em> fer me!” Lillian blinked in surprise, then turned to Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I like him. You should keep him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll catch up with you all later. Promise.” Missy said, turning to follow Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t hard to find the tall skeleton. He was standing by one of the doors, scanning the area with his sharp eyes, arms folded across his chest like a bouncer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Y’know yer not on guard duty, right Paps?” Sans asked. Papyrus saw Missy and Sans, and his expression immediately brightened.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“SANS! PRINCESS!” He immediately grabbed his brother up into a bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, BROTHER!” he exclaimed. “I WISH YOU BOTH EVERY HAPPINESS!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“... Thanks, Bro.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“AND PRINCESS!” Papyrus continued, dropping his brother. He reached out and gave Missy a much gentler hug, but still tighter than she was used to.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’VE ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER! WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY! YOU SEEM LIKE SUCH A NICE HUMAN, I KNOW YOU’LL BE PERFECT FOR MY BROTHER!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy was so touched she could’ve cried. She hugged the tall skeleton back and sniffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, Papyrus.” was all she could think to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright. I’m done here. I’m headin’ home.” Sans grumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But... this reception is for us...” Missy began. This was not going well at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t care. You can stay, but I’m leavin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But the party has only just begun!” came a voice from behind Missy, which she immediately recognized as her father.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come, lets have you two cut the cake. There are several news outlets here to cover this event, so let’s not leave them wanting!” he gestured them towards the cake. Sans growled, standing his ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You...!” he started. “Yer the one who forced me into this mess!” Missy felt the hairs on her arms stand on end as she saw her father’s expression change from cordial to stern. It was an expression she’d seen in her childhood, and avoided seeing whenever she could.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think you understand your position.” King Barris said in a low voice. “You’ve got to stop thinking of only yourself. You have an opportunity to help your entire species. Humans fear monsters. This is a fact. A fact I’m trying to help your kind change. Don’t give humans a reason to try and put you back under that mountain.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was a long silence where Sans and King Barris stared each other down. Missy was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, Sans relented. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s get this crap over with.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was a hellish day. In front of cameras and questions, smiles were forced and polite conversation was brief. But Sans made sure to voice his displeasure every chance he could. Missy remained silent, turning off her emotions like she had been taught while being trained for an arranged marriage. But the day was wearing on her. She could only turn her emotions off for so long, and this day seemed to drag on forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finally, the reception was over, and it was time for Sans and Missy to go to their new home. A cottage at the edge of the city, snuggled up beside the forest, away from the hustle and bustle of the capital. The house was a gift from Missy’s father. Once inside, Missy looked around. It was quaint, but well furnished. To Missy, it was perfect. Well, except for—</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans stomped into the house and went straight for one of the bedrooms. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Something inside Missy finally snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, no you don’t!” she shouted, probably louder than she meant to. She stormed to the door and knocked loudly. “Sans Gaster, you get out here right now! We need to talk!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not one of yer servants, <em>Princess</em>!” Sans sneered. “You can’t tell me what ta do!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m your <em>wife</em>! Now get out here and talk to me!” Missy demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t ask fer this! I didn’t choose any of this!” Sans shouted, sounding more desperate than anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You think I did?!” Missy retorted. “I’ve been told my whole life that I’d never get a choice!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Exactly! You’ve had yer whole life ta prepare fer this! This was thrown on me outta nowhere! Just when I made it ta the surface, ta freedom, I’m told I don’t get a choice of what ta do with my life? Gah!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy could hear something crash inside the room. She fell silent. It was true. She knew this was coming all along. Not to who she married, granted, but still. Finally, Missy spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just... I guess I always thought my wedding day would go... differently.” she said, her voice tightening. Hell, now she was crying? Perfect. Just perfect. There was silence on the other side of the door, so Missy continued when she could.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m just a means to an end. I always have been. My father doesn’t see me as a person, so much as an asset. I just...” Missy wiped a tear from her cheek and turned away from the door. “I guess I just wanted this to work, since we’re stuck like this now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She moved away from the door, and found another room she claimed as her bedroom. Without even changing out of her clothes, she curled up on the bed and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this ended on a sad note. They won’t all, though! So stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Power of Mustard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">        The next morning, Missy woke up with the sun shining into her room. For some reason, it made her feel better about her current predicament. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe the worst was over, and now she and Sans could get used to their new life together. She remembered her sister, and how rocky of a start Lillian and her husband had. And now they were so happy.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That settled it. Missy wasn’t going to give up yet. She got out of bed and got ready for the day, then headed to the kitchen. She hadn’t quite excelled at her classes in cooking, but she remembered the basics. Pancakes would be easy enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The house soon filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Missy was filled with pride. She hadn’t burned a single thing yet! She made a plate for herself, and one for Sans. Surely he’d soften up after a nice hot meal. “The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”, as the saying went, after all. She carried the plate for Sans to his room and knocked on his door. She heard shuffling inside, then a groan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Th’ hell?! What time is it??” Sans grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s... ten thirty?” Missy said, her spirits sinking slightly. She hadn’t considered he might still be asleep. Whoops.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Whaddaya want?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I... I made breakfast. Pancakes...” Missy said, starting to feel very small. Now she was questioning everything. What if he didn’t like pancakes?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not hungry. Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But—“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I said I wanna be alone! Now shoo!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy’s shoulders slumped. So much for that idea. She thought about insisting, but she didn’t feel like incurring the skeleton’s wrath right now. So she quietly took the plate back to the kitchen and placed it on the table. She ate alone. These pancakes were awful anyways. She had burned one after all. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Missy got up to answer slowly, but was genuinely happy to see who it was when she did.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Papyrus! Welcome!” she smiled. Papyrus grinned and held up a wrapped package. The wrapping paper had little bones patterned on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“PRINCESS SISTER! I CAME TO GIVE YOU AND SANS A HOUSE WARMING GIFT!” he said enthusiastically. Then he looked at it with confusion. “IT’S A SPACE HEATER! TO WARM YOUR HOUSE! ALTHOUGH, I’M NOT SURE WHY YOU HUMANS GIFT SUCH THINGS, EVEN IN THE SUMMER. BUT LET IT NOT BE SAID THAT PAPYRUS DIDN’T UPHOLD HUMAN CUSTOMS!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seriously. This monster was absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy reached up and wrapped her arms around the tall skeleton’s neck and hugged him close.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, Papyrus. It’s perfect.” Then she let him go. “Would you like to come in? I’ve made pancakes!” Papyrus nodded as he stepped inside the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“WONDERFUL! PANCAKES ARE ONE OF SANS’ FAVORITES! I BET HE’S—“ he cut himself off as he looked around the house. “NOT HERE? HOW ODD.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, um...” Missy tried to think of an excuse, but none came to mind. “They’re his favorite? He could’ve fooled me...” she finally finished lamely. Papyrus seemed to notice her change in mood, because he made a plate and sat down to eat immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans heard the knock at the door and knew immediately who it was. It was Papyrus’ special knock. Sure enough, he soon heard his brother’s boisterous voice in the house. He couldn’t make out what Missy was saying, but Paps came through loud and clear. He heard his name a few times, and decided to investigate. He teleported into the hallway, just out of view from the others.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“THESE ARE SUPERB, PRINCESS SISTER! THE BEST I’VE EVER HAD!” Papyrus was saying, giving Missy a thumbs up. Missy smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My name is Marissa.” she corrected. “But you can call me Missy. My sister does, so my brother should, too!” Papyrus seemed very pleased to hear her call him brother. His eyes fell on the plate meant for Sans, sitting beside Missy’s empty plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“MY BROTHER... HE DID NOT SEEM SO HAPPY YESTERDAY, EVEN THOUGH HE KEPT TELLING ME EVERYTHING WAS FINE.” Papyrus said, looking worried. “HE OFTEN DOES THIS. I THINK HE THINKS I WORRY ABOUT HIM TOO MUCH, SO HE TRIES TO HIDE HIS STRUGGLES FROM ME. BUT THAT JUST MAKES ME WORRY ABOUT HIM MORE!” Missy nodded for him to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“SANS REALLY IS A WONDERFUL BROTHER. THE BEST I’VE EVER HAD! (ALSO, THE ONLY ONE I’VE EVER HAD.) BUT STILL! HE RAISED ME SINCE OUR FATHER DIED, HE HAS ALWAYS ENCOURAGED ME TO FOLLOW MY GOALS, WHICH IS HOW I BECAME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. WITHOUT SANS... I WOULD BE NOTHING.” Papyrus continued talking as he took his plate and Missy’s, along with the other dishes that were dirtied from cooking, and began washing them in the sink.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BUT I’VE ALWAYS SENSED A KIND OF SADNESS IN SANS, EVEN FROM OUR YOUNGER DAYS. HE DOESN’T TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF HIMSELF, AND HE CAN SEEM VERY... UNAPPROACHABLE AT FIRST. I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE A LONER ALL HIS LIFE... WHICH IS WHY I’M SO GLAD HE HAS MARRIED SOMEONE SO NICE!” he finished cleaning and dried his bony hands, then took Missy’s hands in his.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“THANK YOU FOR BEING WILLING TO TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER.” he said seriously. “I’M SORRY IF HE’S BEEN RUDE. HE’S JUST NERVOUS. BUT IF I KNOW SANS, AND I DO, THEN YOU NEEDN’T WORRY. WITH TIME, EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT JUST FINE.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy looked up at Papyrus’ confident smile. He believed what he was saying completely. So she decided to believe in him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a literal angel, Papyrus?” she asked. At this, he let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“NYEHEHEH! ONLY ALL THE TIME!” he responded, puffing out his chest with pride. “BUT I MUST GO NOW. A ROYAL GUARD CAPTAIN’S WORK IS NEVER DONE, EVEN ON THE SURFACE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll visit again soon, won’t you?” Missy asked, obviously sad to see him go.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“OF COURSE! PERHAPS I WILL EVEN BRING ANOTHER GIFT TO HELP YOU WARM YOUR HOUSE! GOODBYE, MISSY!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Bye, Papyrus!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy waved at the tall skeleton as he left, then turned back to the kitchen. She blinked in surprise to see Sans’ plate was empty, right where she had left it.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans didn’t emerge from his room for dinner that night, but Missy still bid him goodnight before going to bed. The next day, the two of them had been scheduled to attend an event at which a press conference would ask them a few questions. Missy waited until noon this time before knocking on his door. This time, to her surprise, the door opened.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Whaddaya want now??” Sans asked loudly. Missy looked into his room. It was rather messy, and there was a computer on against the far wall. Dr. Alphys appeared on the screen via video chat. She saw Missy and waved.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“H-hello, your highness!” she said nervously. “Sans and I were just g-going over our n-n-notes. We’re working on a qu-quantum physics pr-oject together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Quantum physics?” Missy asked in interest. So Sans was a scientist too? This surprised her. He didn’t seem like the type.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, and we’re busy with it too, so scram!” Sans growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Actually, there is an event this evening we need to attend.” Missy informed him. Sans began closing the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll pass. Knock yourself out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sans, we have royal duties to take care of!” Missy insisted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Then you’d better figure out real quick how ta do them without me, cuz I already said I wasn’t interested!” With that, the door closed. Missy stood there, fuming. She wanted to scream, pound on the door, kick it, knock it down and drag Sans out of his room by his femurs. She took a few deep breaths and walked away from the door. Fine then. She’d go without him. Perhaps Papyrus would join her and keep her company.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sure enough, a quick call using the house phone sent Papyrus over right away. When the time came, they left the house together and went to the event.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The event itself was boring, which Missy was used to, having been to several similar events throughout her lifetime. But at least there was a food bar, so she and Papyrus spent most of the time near the food. As Missy made herself a sandwich and added mustard to it, Papyrus chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“SANS WILL BE SAD HE MISSED THIS.” he said. “HIS ABSOLUTE FAVORITE FOOD IS MUSTARD. HE DRINKS THE STUFF LIKE WATER.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re kidding!” Missy said with a laugh. Papyrus shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“THE GREAT AND FORMERLY TERRIBLE PAPYRUS NEVER LIES! I BET IF YOU BROUGHT SOME HOME TO HIM, HE WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy looked around to see if anyone was watching, then grabbed an unopened mustard bottle and shoved it into her purse. Nobody said a thing. Missy and Papyrus looked at each other and snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After the event, Papyrus saw Missy home before returning to his own home, bidding her farewell and offering to keep her company whenever his lazy brother refused. Missy was grateful for this, as she was beginning to feel rather lonely.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once home, she decided to do as Papyrus suggested, and timidly knocked on Sans’ door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh. Again? What now?” came Sans’ voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I have a gift for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“... What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s... mustard.” It still sounded rather bizarre, but honestly, Missy was willing to try anything at this point. To her surprise, the door opened slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fer real?” Sans asked, his voice low.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Papyrus said you like mustard, so I stole a bottle from the buffet table for you.” she explained. Sans made a snorting sound, chuckling.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy fished the bottle out of her purse and held it out to Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A peace offering.” she said. Sans’ expression softened somewhat, and the door opened all the way. Sans stepped out of his room into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He haltingly took the bottle from her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Um, thank you.” he said in his deep voice. There was a long silence between them. Then he finally spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Listen, I uh... Sorry fer yellin’ at ya earlier. I guess I’m still adjustin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright.” Missy said, honestly surprised the mustard had worked so well. “The event was boring anyhow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And thanks fer the pancakes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Another silence. Eventually, she bid goodnight to the skeleton, and went to bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finally, progress.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A week passed. Missy and Sans had minimal contact, and when they did, it was mumbled interactions and avoiding eye contact. Sans still didn’t come out of his room for dinner, but now he accepted the meals Missy bright to his door. At least they weren’t yelling anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">One day, Papyrus appeared at the house and practically dragged Sans to the backyard. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“WE’RE HAVING A SPARRING MATCH, BROTHER! IT’S BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE WE LAST HAD ONE. WE DON’T WANT TO GET RUSTY, NOW DO WE?” he was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy watched the sparring match from the back porch, seeing the incredibly agile Papyrus throw attack after attack at his brother. But even more impressive was Sans. Even though he was somewhat stout, he was very fast and nimble. He dodged every attack thrown his way, and sent complicated, intricate attacks back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy gasped when suddenly, Papyrus lunged forward and held two blue bones against the knocked down Sans’ neck. Then Papyrus’ attacks vanished, and he folded his arms and huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“SANS, YOU KEEP DOING THAT! IT ISN’T FAIR!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But you won, didn’t you Papyrus?” Missy asked, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ONLY BECAUSE HE LET ME! THAT STILL COUNTS AS CHEATING!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“C’mon, Bro! You won fair an’ square. Besides, I don’t have as much control over my magic as you do.” Sans said as he stood and dusted himself off.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BUT I DID FIND OUT SOMETHING USEFUL, AT LEAST! SANS, I’M VERY PROUD OF YOU!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fer what, Paps?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“YOUR DEFENSE STAT. IT’S GREATER THAN ONE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, what?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I SAID—“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I heard ya, but... how?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s that?” Missy wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“‘CHECKING’ IS A MAGICAL ABILITY MONSTERS CAN USE DURING COMBAT.” Papyrus explained. “WE CAN CHECK ON OUR OPPONENTS TO SEE WHAT THEIR STATS ARE.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You got HP, or HoPe, DEF, or DEsire ta Fight, ATK, or Ability Ta Kill, and LV, or Level of Violence.” Sans explained. “I’ve had a one in every stat since... forever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BUT NO LONGER!” Papyrus proclaimed proudly. “YOUR DESIRE TO FIGHT HAS RISEN! I’M VERY PROUD OF YOU, BROTHER!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Desire to fight...?” Missy asked warily.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Basically, my desire ta keep goin’ in life.” Sans answered. Ability ta kill just means my ability ta do any damage in combat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I see.” Missy answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“THAT SETTLES IT!” Papyrus proclaimed suddenly. “I WILL COME VISIT YOU REGULARLY SO WE CAN SPAR TOGETHER AND HELP RAISE YOUR STATS MORE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw, Pap, ya don’t gotta—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“IT’S DECIDED THEN!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy tried to hide her smile with a hand. Sans saw this and stared for a moment before looking away. So his will to live was stronger now, was it? Was that just because he was on the surface now? Or was it something else? Hell if he knew.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">        It had been a month since the wedding. Sans still rarely came out of his room, but Missy often heard him talking with Dr. Alphys in there, so he must’ve been working on quantum physics stuff. Missy spent most of her time reading. The house had a small library, so she often had a stack of books next to her bed.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">One morning, there was a knock at the door. It wasn’t a loud knock, so Missy wondered who it was. When she answered however, she gasped. Papyrus stood before her, covered in red sludge and clear yellow goop. He looked miserable.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Papyrus! Come in! Tell me what happened!” she exclaimed. She led him to the kitchen table to sit, then she fetched a bowl of water and several rags. She began cleaning off his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I... I WORRY ABOUT TELLING YOU.” Papyrus admitted. “I DON’T WANT YOU TO THINK LESS OF ME.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Papyrus, of course I won’t! Now please, tell me.” she begged as she scrubbed what appeared to be egg from the side of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A... GROUP OF HUMANS CONFRONTED ME WHILE I MADE MY DAILY MORNING PATROL. THEY WERE NOT HAPPY TO SEE ME LIKE I INITIALLY THOUGHT. APPARENTLY, THEY HAD LEARNED THE KIND OF... MONSTER I WAS IN THE UNDERGROUND BEFORE I MET FRISK. THEY CALLED ME TERRIBLE THINGS, AND THREW THINGS AT ME. BUT KING ASGORE FORBADE US FROM ENGAGING WITH THE HUMANS, SO I JUST... STOOD THERE AND TOOK IT UNTIL THEY WERE FINISHED. OF COURSE A CROWD FORMED AS WELL. I’M AFRAID I MAY HAVE MADE IT ONTO THE MORNING NEWS. I HOPE I HAVEN’T UNDONE THE HARD WORK YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING TO GIVE MONSTERS A BETTER REPUTATION WITH HUMANS. I’M SORRY, SANS.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy turned her head and jumped slightly when she saw Sans standing almost directly behind her. He frowned, and his eye lights were gone. She turned back to her work of cleaning Papyrus.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans felt anger bubbling up inside him. How dare humans do this? He could understand to him, but to Papyrus? He clenched his fists and grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me who did this to you.” he said darkly. Papyrus cast his eye lights to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I DON’T KNOW WHO THEY WERE, BROTHER. AND EVEN IF I DID, I’M NOT SURE TELLING YOU WOULD BE WISE.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Damn right.” Sans responded. “Don’t worry about them, Paps. Humans are jus’ stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not all of us.” Missy interjected. “I won’t defend those people who attacked you today, but not all of us are like that. I promise.” She put down her rag and inspected Papyrus’ face. “There. All finished.” She gave the tall skeleton a hug and a small kiss on his cheekbone, which caused a small smile to appear on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans watched this. Here Missy was, helping and comforting his brother, while he just stood there like an idiot. He should be the one helping Paps. Then Sans thought of Frisk. The one who broke Papyrus out of his violent, ruthless behavior. The one who brought the real Papyrus back. These were both humans. Maybe Missy was right after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“YOU’RE PROBABLY CURIOUS AS TO WHY THOSE HUMANS HATED ME SO.” Papyrus said to Missy. “I WAS... NOT ALWAYS SO GREAT WHILE IN THE UNDERGROUND.” Missy shook her head, taking Papyrus’ hands in hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t care who you were, Papyrus. What matters is who you are now. And I think the current Papyrus is pretty great.” she said with a smile. A beaming grin appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans stood by and watched as Missy brought back the buoyant, lively Papyrus that he knew and loved. He found himself staring at her. A warmness spread through his soul. He looked away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Papyrus left later that day, Missy advised that perhaps he should take a different route for his morning jogs from now on. He waved at Sans and Missy as he walked away. Sans’ cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out. It was a text from Alphys.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘OMG Sans! Have u seen the news?? How is Papyrus??’ Sans tapped in a response and hit send.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘He’s fine, Alph. He came over here and Missy cleaned him up.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Oh good. That’s sweet of her! &lt;3’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Sans looked up, he saw Missy staring at his phone with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’re ya starin’ at?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You have your very own cell phone?” she asked in amazement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t tell me you’ve never had one. You’re a princess! You can have whatever you want!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My father said they were too distracting. And no, I don’t get whatever I want.” Missy retorted. Sans being here at all was proof of that. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, yer dad ain’t here. Let’s get you a cell phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, what? Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. If yer dad didn’t want ya ta have one, that’s all the more reason, but... think of this as thanks for takin’ care of my bro.” With that, Sans turned back to his phone, dialing a number.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Alph. I need a favor. Remember that new cell phone design ya were talkin’ about? I’m gonna need ya ta make one fer my wife. Yeah, thanks. Bye.” Then he looked at Missy, who was looking up at him with surprise on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You called me your wife.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans made a choking sound, his face going a deep red.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“W-well, you are, ain’t’cha? Shut up.” Sans turned away when Missy grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What is Dr. Alphys like? Is she a friend of yours?” she asked. Sans turned back to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. We worked at the science lab together in the Underground fer a while. She’s a total nerd, but she’s nice. You’d like her, I think. She and Undyne are a thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Undyne the fish lady?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Oh, and she’s really into anime.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s that? Anime?” Missy asked. Sans chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If Alphys heard ya ask that, she’d suddenly forget that she’s shy, and talk for hours about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can I? I want to meet her, and know what anime is! And meet Undyne!” Missy said excitedly. Sans looked at her interested expression. He’d seen that look before. Frisk was so eager to meet everyone, too. And like with Frisk, he relented.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell you what. This house is pretty empty with jus’ the two of us here. Let’s have a little party tomorrow, and you can meet all my monster pals.” he said. Missy grew excited.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes please!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Heh. Okay then. I’ll tell Paps ta arrange stuff. I’m too lazy ta do it myself.” With that, Sans made his way back to his room, smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The next evening, Papyrus appeared at the house, carrying Frisk on his shoulders. Missy greeted them happily.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I BROUGHT FRISK WITH ME!” he proclaimed. “LADY TORIEL SAID IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT AS LONG AS I BROUGHT THEM HOME BEFORE BEDTIME.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU TWO HAVE BEEN PROPERLY INTRODUCED!” Papyrus began. “MISSY, THIS IS MY FRIEND FRISK! FRISK, MISSY.” Frisk bowed respectfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nice to meet you, Princess Missy.” Missy smiled and held out her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t have to bow to me, Frisk.” she said, shaking the small child’s hand. “You’ve saved monsters and humans alike. You don’t bow to anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy heard a door behind her close, and turned to see Sans at the end of the hallway that led to his room. He held out his arms and grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey there, Kiddo!” he shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sans!” the child shrieked, running past Missy and throwing themself at Sans, who caught them in a bear hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s been too long, Bud! How’s bein’ an ambassador goin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s tricky, but nothing I can’t handle.” Frisk said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Heh! True dat! I’ve missed ya, Squirt!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy watched this exchange with amazement. She had never seen Sans so animated and happy. And he was so good with the child, too. It was a side of Sans she had never seen before. She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Soon, Undyne and Alphys showed up, toting snacks Missy had never heard of before. She later learned that they were snacks from the Underground. Things like Popato Chisps, Nice Cream, and Sea Tea.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At first, the monsters all greeted each other and caught up on things. Papyrus explained that his scene the day previous had actually sparked support for monsters from many humans, since he did noting in retaliation. Frisk had been able to use it as a platform to garner support for fighting back against discrimination against monsters. Missy found herself impressed by Frisk’s vocabulary and maturity. She wasn’t sure just how old they were. After a lull in conversation, Missy turned to Alphys.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, Alphys. Sans tells me you like anime. I must admit I don’t know what that is. Could you explain it to me?” she asked. Alphys’ face went momentarily blank, before brightening exceedingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t know what anime is?!” she gasped. “Oh em gee! Undyne! Where’s my purse?!” Alphys produced a DVD from her bag and turned to the television in the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll love this one, I swear! It’s about a lunar princess that falls in love with a space pirate!” she gushed. Sans groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This one again?” he whined.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You fell asleep last time we all watched this one, Sans!” Alphys defended. “Besides, we’re just watching the first two episodes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy sat with the monsters and Frisk while they all watched the anime. Missy had never seen anything more sparkly and colorful in her life. While they watched, Missy noticed Frisk running their fingers through their hair, trying to undo a tangle. Missy offered to help, and the child sat on her lap while she combed through the hair with her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once she finished, she took a section of hair and braided it. Frisk felt the braid with one hand and smiled up at Missy. Missy smiled back. She suddenly noticed that Sans’ eye lights were aimed at her, but decided to ignore him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, what did you think?” Alphys asked eagerly once the second episode ended. “Who’s your favorite character?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Definitely Sir Lionel.” Missy answered immediately. Alphys squealed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mine too! Ooh! I have the manga if you want to borrow it! It’s the comic book form of this show, and it’s SO much better at telling the story.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Could I?” Missy asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The group talked for a long time. Missy asked questions about the Underground and monsters in general. Undyne talked about her home, Waterfall, the crystals in the ceiling, and about the echo flowers. Alphys spoke of Hotland, and the kind of monsters that lived there. Papyrus described his house in Snowdin in perfect detail. At some point during the conversation, Sans had fallen asleep on the couch, which Papyrus assured Missy was perfectly normal, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then the conversation turned to what each of the monsters enjoyed most about the surface. The sunsets, the beach, the fresh air. Papyrus enjoyed meeting curious humans and making new friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then Frisk told Missy about their time in the Underground. Beginning with meeting Toriel, and ending with the broken barrier. How they met and tamed each vicious monster, becoming friends with all of them. They spoke of their love for monsterkind, and their desire to do all they could to help monsters and humans find peace and equality.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My goat mom, Toriel, used to be the queen of the Underground.” Frisk said at one point. “She and King Asgore are divorced, but I spend a weekend or two each month with him. I feel he’d get too lonely otherwise... Although, part of me wishes they could just be happy together again.” Frisk then looked up at Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you and Sans happy together, Missy?” they asked. Missy blinked in surprise, not expecting the sudden question. Everyone seemed to freeze, and an awkward silence filled the room. Missy glanced at Sans, whose eyes were still closed, although his breathing seemed to have stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well,” Missy floundered, trying to figure out how to explain things delicately. “Do you know what an arranged marriage is?” she asked. Frisk shook their head innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s when two people are married to ensure peace between two kingdoms.” Missy explained. “Sans and I... we didn’t get to know each other much before we were married. We didn’t have time to come to understand one another.” She chose her words carefully, avoiding words like ‘forced’ or ‘arguments’. “So we’re working on understanding each other now. Living with someone can be a challenge, but coming to an understanding is a great way to overcome that challenge.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Frisk nodded in understanding. Mulling over her words.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I see. I wonder if Asgore and Toriel can come to an understanding someday too.” they said. Missy smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Things like that take time. And it’s different for everyone. Patience is key.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a while longer of chatting, Undyne stretched with a loud yawn.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I might have to follow Sans’ example and get to sleep!” she said. “Come on, honey. Let’s head on home.” Alphys nodded and fished around in her purse for a book, which she handed to Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Here’s the manga. Read it, and tell me what you think!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I will. Thank you!” Missy grinned, eyeing the book eagerly. Papyrus stood as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I MUST GET GOING AS WELL.” he said, holding a gloved hand out to Frisk. “I PROMISED I WOULD HAVE YOU HOME BY BEDTIME, AND I AM A SKELETON OF MY WORD!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The monsters and Frisk left, while Missy bid them farewell. Then she turned back to the living room and straightened a few couch pillows on her way to her room. She jumped when she heard Sans’ voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey. I wanna thank ya fer earlier.” he said. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why?” Missy asked, walking around the couch to sit as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Frisk cares real deeply about others. It’s part of their nature. If they feel like a friend of theirs is upset, they take it upon themself ta solve the problem.” Sans said with a hint of a smile. Then she smile faded. “If Frisk knew about us, they’d think it was their fault, sayin’ they brought monsters ta the surface without considerin’ the long-term impact it could have on individuals or somethin’. I don’t wanna put that on them.” Missy smiled at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You really care about them, huh?” she asked. Sans sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“At first, it was a favor fer a friend.” Sans answered. “But one doesn’t meet Frisk without comin’ ta care fer them. It’s literally impossible. Anyways, thanks.” Sans stood up with some effort and headed back towards his room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey.” Missy said, causing Sans to stop. He didn’t turn around, but he turned his head slightly, indicating he was listening.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think... we’ll ever come to an understanding?” she asked. There was a silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think we’ve already started... a little bit.” Sans answered quietly. Then he continued towards his room, shutting his door behind him. Missy couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">        It seemed as though Missy and Sans had indeed come to some kind of understanding. Missy would bring Sans breakfast every day at noon, and in return, Sans would emerge from his room every evening so they could eat dinner together, clean up around the house, and chat until bedtime.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Through these late-night chats, Missy learned more about the Underground, about magic, and about monster history. Sans learned more about the political standing of Missy’s kingdom, and the surrounding kingdoms. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Queen Lillian, Missy’s sister, had been instrumental in garnering trust between their kingdom and the kingdom to the South. Missy spoke fondly of her sister, which reminded Sans of his relationship with his brother. Lillian was a master punster, while Missy was more likely to read the afternoon away than anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">One day, a gift arrived on the front porch from Alphys. It was a new cell phone, quite different looking than any she had seen before, even Sans’. A letter came with it, describing its functions and features. With it, Missy came across a recipe on how to make homemade mustard, and decided to make a batch as a gift to Sans. He had been the one to request the cell phone from Alphys for her, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After gathering all the ingredients in town one morning, she set to work, hoping to have it finished before Sans woke up at noon. As she cooked, however, the strong scents of vinegar and mustard powder seemed to summon the skeleton from his room unusually early. He appeared in the kitchen as Missy stirred the ingredients together, waiting for the concoction to reach the desired consistency. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’cha makin’?” Sans asked, causing Missy to jump. She spun around and saw Sans standing directly behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t do that! You startled me!” she gasped as she returned to her work. Sans smirked and leaned over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But seriously, what are ya makin’? It smells fantastic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I found a recipe for mustard, so I decided to give it a try and see if you liked it.” Missy answered, a little disappointed she’d been caught before she could surprise him. Sans fell silent, straightening. He was quiet for so long, Missy turned around to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yer doin’ this fer me?” he asked, seeming genuinely surprised. Missy couldn’t help but laugh a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I mean, who else would I be doing this for?” she asked, gesturing to the lack of anyone else in the house. “I guess I finally <em>mustard</em> the gumption to try it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">To Missy’s surprise, Sans let out a loud laugh, moving to lean against the counter beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hah! You’re startin’ to get the hang of tellin’ puns now, Sweetheart!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. His face immediately went red, and he put a hand over his face. Missy seemed rather pleased, however, and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, thank you for paying me a <em>condiment</em>!” she responded. Sans couldn’t help but laugh again. Missy moved to pour the homemade mustard into a container and handed the ladle she had used for stirring to Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Here. Give it a taste. But be careful, it’s still hot.” she instructed. Sans took the spoon from her as she turned to find a lid to the container. His eyes lingered on her longer than he meant them to. She found a lid and turned back to him expectantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, what do you think?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh! Uh...” Sans quickly took a lick from the spoon. It was warm and smooth and flavorful. It was damn near perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think we can’t get store bought mustard anymore.” he finally answered as he continued to lick the ladle clean. Missy seemed very pleased with his answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was a knock at the door. Missy left to answer it, and Sans decided to clean the dishes Missy had used, as a way of showing his gratitude.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy opened the front door to find a messenger waiting for her. He looked grim as he held out an envelope to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A missive for you, Princess Marissa.” he said. “This information has not yet reached the news, so please take care in what you do with it.” With that, he tipped his hat and left.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Who was it?” Sans called from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A courier with a missive for me.” Missy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s it say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Give me a minute.” Missy tore open the envelope and opened the letter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans finally finished with the dishes and turned, drying his hands by shaking them. He stopped short when he saw Missy. She had a hand over her mouth as she read, tears streaming down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Missy...?” he asked warily.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy suddenly shoved the letter into his hands and hurried away, retreating to her room. Sans looked over the letter quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘We regret to inform you that Queen Lillian of Ebott has been assassinated during an attempt on her husband’s life. The king and their two children remain safe, however grieved. No information has yet been found on who the attacker was or who sent them, but an ongoing investigation continues. More information will be provided as it is discovered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans could hear muffled sobs emanating from Missy’s room. A sudden memory flashed in his mind of him crying into his brother’s scarf as he knelt in a mixture of snow and dust. A feeling of empathy washed over him. He dropped the letter and strode to Missy’s door. He raised a hand to knock, but hesitated. What help could he possibly be? He shoved this thought aside and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Missy. Can I come in?” he asked. Suppressed sniffs and stifled sobs answered him. Finally followed by a quiet “You may.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans opened the door and squinted through the dark. Missy was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow to her face. Sans stood before her and sighed, unsure what to do. Finally, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders for comfort. That jacket had helped him when no one else could, so surely it could help her too. He sat beside her on the bed, and put a hand on her head. With a sob, she leaned against him, burying her face in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You were right, Sans!” she cried. “Humans are just as bad as you think!” Sans sighed and put his arms around her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nah, I was wrong. I mean, sure. Some humans are bad, but so are some monsters. And I’ve met some pretty fantastic humans in my day. Frisk was determined ta be friends with each and every one of us, convince us not ta take revenge on the humans, and set us all free from the Underground.” There was a small pause where Sans noticed Missy’s crying had lessened.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And there’s you” he continued in a quieter voice. “You married a loser like me, and put up with all my crap. You took care of my bro, and accepted all my friends as yours, no questions asked... Yer pretty incredible. Plus, ya make a mean mustard.” Missy laughed a little, which made Sans feel better.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So don’t go disparagin’ all humans. Maybe they’re not all great, but if everyone were like ya, I’d be sent straight ta hell just by comparison!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, Sans.” Missy said, nuzzling her face deeper into his chest. She thought it would be hard and bony, but for some reason, Sans was soft and warm. Although, instead of a heartbeat, she heard a deep humming sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans stayed by Missy’s side all day long, save for when he left to bring her food. He stated that if he had learned anything from being a lazy bum, sometimes it’s okay to just do nothing for a whole day. Good for you, even. Maybe not every day, but still.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy woke the next morning realizing she couldn’t move. Disoriented, she wiggled a little, and realized she was pinned to Sans’ chest by his bony arms. She stilled, realizing he was asleep. His face looked so relaxed, and his breathing was deep and even. She briefly wondered if he had lungs. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She rested her head back down on his chest, and listened to the humming noise. Sans had explained a little about monster souls. How they were comprised of magic, and represented the culmination of a monster’s entire being. That must’ve been what made this humming noise: Sans’ soul.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy shifted slightly to get more comfortable, since she was probably going to be here a while longer. This made Sans stir. He sighed deeply and tightened his hug around her, burying his face in her hair. Missy’s heart fluttered. This was the closest she’d ever been with another person. It excited her, but at the same time, it felt so comfortable and natural. She moved an arm up to Sans’ side, pulling him a little closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, Missy’s stomach growled, and she realized she was hungry. As much as she didn’t want to, she needed to get up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sans?” she said gently, lifting her head a little so her hair moved around his face. “Could you let me go? I’m getting hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hm?” Sans hummed deeply, slowly gaining consciousness. He was so comfortable. Why was Missy waking him up?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He felt her body move against his. Suddenly, he was wide awake. He released her and was on the other side of the room in an instant, arms raised. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S-sorry!” he uttered. Missy was surprised at his speed. She stared at him blankly for a moment before laughing a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What for?” she asked with a smile. “I mean, we are married, after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans froze to the spot. His face lit up with red magic. He looked at his left hand, where his wedding ring glinted in the low light.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Huh. I’d nearly forgotten we’re technically husband and wife.” he mumbled. It sounded so strange to say out loud, even though it had been nearly two months. He expected Missy to say something in response, but instead, he heard sniffs. He looked back to Missy, who was wiping tears away from her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, hey, not this again.” Sans said gently, forgetting his previous awkwardness. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, putting an arm around her. She leaned into him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Listen. I know how it is, but you can’t let yer happy memories of yer sister cause ya pain. Ya need those ta help lift ya up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How do you know what it’s like?” Missy asked, looking up at him. “Papyrus is still alive.” Sans swallowed. He hadn’t told anyone about the resets save for Alphys. He worried what his brother would think if he knew just how much Sans had suffered. The king and Tori would be devastated if they knew what had really happened to their children. Could he tell Missy? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, listen. I’m gonna tell ya a story. But ya gotta promise not ta tell anyone. Not even Paps. Got it?” Missy leaned back from Sans to get a better view of his face. She looked confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure, Sans. What is it? Are you okay?” she asked, looking concerned. There it was again. That warmness in his soul. Missy truly cared about him. He gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am now.” he said. “But the story I gotta tell ya ain’t a nice one, so be ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans began his story the same way he did with Alphys. With the first fallen child. Chara. How the king and queen of the Underground adopted them, how prince Asriel bonded to them. He told her of their plan, and how it failed. How Asgore turned wrathful and swore vengeance on all humans for what they did to his children. Every subsequent person that fell into the underground became prey, their souls harvested. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He spoke of how the Underground soon turned into a hellish place. Humans were stronger than monsters, after all. Any human who fell down there would be stupid not to fight back. So the only way to survive down there was to become stronger. And the only way to become stronger was to kill each other, gain EXP, or EXecution Points, and raise their LV.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A monster by the name of W.D. Gaster was tasked by the king to gather the harvested human souls and gain enough power to break the barrier and free everyone. As a scientist, he researched what gave human souls such power, and conducted experiments. Two such lab rats were his young sons, Sans and Papyrus.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy gripped Sans’ arm tightly as he described those days. Most days were fine, but some experiments left... lasting effects. Papyrus had been driven mad, turning from a kind and thoughtful monster to a violent beast that desired only power and authority. The two halves of Papyrus fought for control constantly, and left the young skeleton with a dual personality disorder. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans, on the other hand, had been experimented on in other ways. While Papyrus has been granted great physical strength, at the cost of his sanity, Sans had been laden with immense magical power, so much so that it was difficult to control. Sans could summon terrifying skeletal creatures that blasted their targets with enough magic to disintegrate a monster. But this magic took a toll on him physically, leaving him weak, with the lowest of stats. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Papyrus and Sans had been made into two different weapons that would serve the same purpose. When enough human souls were gathered, they would be placed inside of one of the two brothers, whichever one proved to be stronger, and used to not only destroy the barrier that kept all monsters trapped within, but to wipe out the humans on the surface that put them there.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, Gaster’s experiments were his undoing. Self-experimentation destroyed the man, causing what was left of him to be swallowed up by his own creation, The Core. After that, Sans and Papyrus were on their own, and struggled to survive any way they could. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite what his father did to him, Sans still held an interest in the science he was raised surrounded by. He and Alphys worked in the lab together as they got older, trying to figure out and patch the holes in the research Sans’ father left behind. During this time, he realized monsters were slowly beginning to forget that Sans’ father even existed. Even Papyrus eventually forgot. The holes in Gaster’s research steadily grew, until nothing was left of him, save for what Sans remembered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He began to question his own sanity. Had he imagined up a person who never existed? What about his childhood? If Gaster never existed, where had Sans and his brother come from? But that was nothing compared to what came next.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans woke one morning, only to realize he was living out the previous day again. Everyone else seemed unaffected, but Sans remembered. After that, it only got increasingly worse. Portions of a day would reset, minutes would replay over and over again, then jump back hours, the jump forward again. Sans would complete one task, only to suddenly have everything undone, redone, half done, then suddenly be standing in yesterday.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This was it. He was going insane, if he hadn’t already. After a time, he had become desensitized. Time held no meaning, tasks held no reward, why even bother eating if it could be undone in an instant?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then Sans heard of the flower. A strange monster that asked strange questions. Who would be kind one minute, then cruel the next. Upon meeting this flower for the first time, “Flowey” it called itself, Sans knew something was wrong. It knew things about people that were impossible to know, even about Papyrus, even about himself. And then it dawned on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This flower was the cause of the time warps. Upon confronting Flowey about it, the flower seemed immensely interested that someone else was aware of the ‘resets’ as it referred to them. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And that’s when things took a turn for the worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Flowey had control of everything. And because of this, and also because of his insatiable curiosity, he had used this ‘reset power’ to learn everything he could about everyone. But not out of some benevolence or desire to help. No, he enjoyed playing with people, knowing what to say to make them do a specific thing, playing with everyone he encountered like they were all puppets, toys. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And he had grown bored.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That’s when the killings started. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It didn’t even start off small. Sans stood with the flower one minute, trying to understand why it was doing what it did, the next minute, he was back at his home, hearing from the townspeople of a horrible plant monster that was slaying monsters with wanton joyousness. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Papyrus had stood up to the creature.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was dusted in an instant.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans was broken. His mind reeling. After living for so long wondering if anything he experienced was even real, he felt something more real than he ever had before.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grief.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And then suddenly, he was standing in his house again, the town silent. No killings, his brother alive, the flower grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And then it happened again. This time, Sans tried everything he could to stop his brother from confronting the flower. Each time, he failed. Each time, his brother died. Flowey revealed that he enjoyed seeing all the different things Sans tried. Knowing about the resets made Sans his favorite toy of all.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And so Sans snapped. He unleashed every ounce of magic he had at his disposal on the flower. He had been created to be a weapon that could destroy the barrier, and all the humans on the surface, if given the human souls. But even without them, he was a force to be reckoned with. He summoned everything he had, and obliterated them both.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course, even in death, Flowey still had the power to reset. For years the two fought. Flowey slowly memorizing Sans’ attacks, learning how to dodge, when to attack, when to retreat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But then again, Sans was learning, too. He found out just who this flower used to be, how he had become what he was, and used that to his advantage, antagonizing the horrid creature every chance he got.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then something new happened. Something that shook the flower to its very core. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He had lost the power to reset.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans took this opportunity, and destroyed the flower, even as it begged for mercy. And once it was destroyed, Sans continued to attack the dead body, taking out every pent up aggression it held for the despicable being, until he was physically and emotionally spent. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And entire day went by uninterrupted. Sans had almost forgotten how linear regular time flowed. It was as if his life had begun anew. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That is, until a reset happened again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans found himself before the wretched flower once more. Both utterly confused. The flower insisted it was not the one who reset, and then fled when Sans went to kill it anyways. So someone else had stolen the power. The question was: Who?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans went back to the lab. A place he had abandoned when the resets were still a new concept to him. Alphys worked alone now, blissfully unaware of the resets. Sans poured over research done on the barrier. And came across a terrifying truth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Whatever magic had been performed to create the barrier had a glitch: If anyone inside the barrier had enough Determination, a trait held solely by humans, they essentially had control over the flow of time within. After questioning Alphys, Sans learned of her D.T. experiments. The flower had been one such experiment. Holding the essence of prince Asriel, and injected with D.T., the flower was essentially a monster among monsters.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But now someone else had more Determination than the flower, so the power passed on to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the story, Missy already knew. How Frisk had fallen to the Underground and used their determination to befriend every monster, even Flowey. Frisk helped Papyrus overcome his violent side and gain control over himself once more. Frisk had healed Sans’ broken spirit, helping him to believe in something again. To believe that life was worth living after all. For that, Sans felt eternally indebted to the child, but Frisk didn’t stop there. Frisk convinced a previously wretched flower, a creature that was beyond death, to move on, and give itself up to break the barrier and free everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Frisk had used their power to reset to come back every time a monster killed them, so that they could then befriend that monster, survive, and move on to the next monster, until none were left that wanted to harm them. Then gave up that power when the barrier broke so that their new friends could have a renewed chance at life. Such selflessness was beyond any godliness Sans could comprehend. He and Alphys were now working together to better understand the spell that comprised the barrier, so they could ensure nothing like that ever happened again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And now I’m here. Married, sittin’ next to you. Yeah, my little bro is still alive. But I witnessed his death too many times ta count. I saw him die so many times, I stopped feelin’ altogether.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans turned to Missy, looking directly into her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But I can feel things again, now. Bein’ on the surface, finally able ta move forward in time at a steady, unchangin’ pace... I can finally feel my own emotions again. And what I’m feelin’...” Sans reached out and stroked his fingers on Missy’s cheek gently. “I’ve never let myself feel like this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy reached up and held Sans’ hand to her cheek, a small smile curving her lips upward. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm bone against her cheek. She felt something for Sans, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can’t believe you endured all that on your own.” Missy said finally. “Thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just wanted ya ta understand that the grief yer feelin’... I’ve felt it too. And I’m here ta help ya through.” Sans answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy moved from her spot on the bed to scoot closer to Sans. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his collarbone, beneath his chin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, Sans.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yer welcome... Sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">        As she expected, Missy and Sans were summoned by King Barris the next day for an urgent meeting with the press. This time, Sans agreed to attend as well. When they made it to the grand entrance of the castle, Missy gave out a cry and rushed to the side of a man standing with two small children.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Daniel!” She hugged the man, and then knelt down and wrapped her arms around the small boy and girl. They began crying immediately, clutching to her. Sans hung back, allowing Missy to grieve with her brother-in-law, niece, and nephew. King Barris appeared, putting a consoling hand on his son-in-law’s shoulder. He looked wearied.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A father should never outlive their child.” he said somberly. “Thank you for coming. I know you’ve already had to do this kind of thing in your kingdom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The people deserve answers.” Daniel responded. “Besides, this might concern your kingdom more than initially thought.” He turned to regard Sans seriously, offering a hand. “I believe we did not properly meet at your wedding reception. My name is King Daniel, and these are my two children, Michael and Amber.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Sans Gaster. Sorry fer yer loss, highness. I met Lillian briefly, and she seemed like a real nice lady.” Sans said, shaking Daniel’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The light of my life.” Daniel responded with a hollow voice. Then his expression hardened. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to show you something.” Daniel produced an envelope and removed the contents. It was a small stack of pictures. He handed them to Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“These are stills from the security footage the night my wife was murdered.” he explained. He tapped a shadowy figure creeping down a lavish hallway. “This is our suspect. Look closely at him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans squinted at the photo, bringing it closer to his face. The figure was clad in black, save for the face, which was white, with two black circles for eyes, a thin smile, and a line from the right eye to the top of the head, and another from the left eye that connected to the mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you know any monsters that match this description?” Daniel asked. Sans looked at Daniel incredulously.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya think a monster did this?” Sans asked, growing defensive. Daniel held up his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think someone dressed up as a monster to do this.” Daniel corrected. “We haven’t had any monsters cross our borders yet. They’ve all stayed here in Ebott. I need you to confirm for me if this is a monster you recognize or not.” Sans calmed down, realizing what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, ta be honest, it kinda looks like my Dad, but he’s been dead for a decade.” ‘And erased from existence.’ Sans added in his mind. “If someone is tryin’ ta pin this on monsters, that means we’ve got an enemy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“An enemy in common, I might add.” Daniel agreed. “This press conference is crucial. If someone is masquerading as a monster to commit murder to royalty, they will want people to suspect monsters. We must avoid this at all costs. We will refer to the suspect as a ‘masked man’. And keep tabs on anyone who tries to throw suspicion on monsters.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Any persons of interest in your kingdom?” King Barris asked. Daniel sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“None. That’s why I’m hoping for a lead today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see Michael looking at him curiously from tear stained eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you a dead guy?” he asked. Daniel started.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Michael, don’t be rude. This man is a monster, not—“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S’alright.” Sans said with a chuckle. “My name’s Sans. Nice ta meet’cha.” The boy only stared in wonder. Amber hid behind Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please excuse them.” Daniel said with a sigh. “They’ve been through a lot in such a short time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They ain’t done nothin’ wrong.” Sans assured him. A servant approached King Barris.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The press is ready, Sire. Shall I send them in?” Barris nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The press conference consisted of news reporters rattling off questions, despite the king trying to maintain order, and the royalty answering the questions as best as they could. Some questions were less sensitive than others.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“King Daniel, will you look for a new queen now?” A man asked. Daniel winced visibly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No comment.” he said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Princess Marissa, are you worried the same thing could happen to you? What security measures are you taking?” Missy looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“As I’m not yet in a seat of power, my husband and I live together in an undisclosed location. I believe those two points make me less of a target. I’ll focus my efforts on supporting those who need my help.” Missy answered, hugging her shy niece tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Follow up question, what’s it like being married to a monster?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m right here, y’know.” Sans grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you believe that your marriage to a monster has impacted monster-human relations at all? If so, do you think it’s been positive or negative?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I—“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are monsters and humans even compatible? Will it be possible for you to produce an heir with a monster?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy’s face turned a deep red, and she bowed her head, obscuring her face with her hair. Sans moved to put himself between Missy and the reporters.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s none of yer business, bucko.” Sans growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s please stay on topic.” King Barris stated firmly, obviously also upset with the personal questions regarding his daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just one more, please!” A reporter said. “This is the monster’s first public appearance since the wedding. Rumors say this is because you two are unhappy together. Is this true?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans was about to speak, but Missy moved out from behind him and addressed the crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My husband and I are indeed happy together, and he has a name! It’s Sans Gaster!” she proclaimed as she took Sans’ hand in hers. Sans nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Since we cannot seem to stay on topic, that will be all.” King Barris waved the crowd away, turning to Daniel.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, that could’ve gone better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so sorry.” Missy said. “I guess Sans’ and my marriage has the public here wondering... other things.” Her face turned slightly red again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t apologize.” Daniel said gently. “As for my investigation, when the topic turned to monsters, it didn’t involve the killer, so my suspicion of framing monsterkind has yet to be confirmed.” He turned to Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I have heard that you have a background in science and research. If it’s not too much, could I ask you to look into this as well, and send me your findings, if any?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll do everythin’ I can.” Sans agreed. He held up the stills. “I’ll hang onto these fer now, if that’s alright.” Daniel nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After that, Sans took Missy home, who had expressed feeling drained after the press conference. When they walked in the front door, Missy stopped and turned to Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sans, I want to thank you for standing up for me during the press conference.” she said. “I usually don’t freeze up like that. You made me feel... protected. Thank you.” She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Sans’ cheekbone. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The warmth in Sans’ soul suddenly felt like fire. He froze, his face going red.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh... y-yer welcome.” he finally uttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m really tired. So much has happened lately. I’m going to take a nap.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure, Missy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. Sans stood for a moment and watched her, still feeling the fire in his soul. It seemed to compel him to act. He went and fetched a blanket from her room and draped it over her. Missy gave Sans a sleepy smile before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans puttered around the house uselessly. He remembered waking up yesterday morning with Missy in his arms, laying right next to him. He wanted that again. The ability to fall asleep right next to someone displayed a level of trust Sans hadn’t realized he wanted before. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He wanted to do something for her. So far in their marriage, Missy had cooked all his meals, stole mustard from a buffet table, and even made mustard herself, all in an effort to make things work between the two of them. And what had Sans done? Been a jerk, and later apologized for being a jerk? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He did comfort her when she was grieving, but that wasn’t enough. Missy deserved more. But what could Sans do? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Chicks like flowers, right?’ he thought. ‘I’m gonna get her the freakin’ coolest flowers she’ll ever see!’</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">        Sans appeared in Waterfall, just outside Gerson’s old shop. Man, it seemed like forever since he’d been here, even though it had only been a few months, at most. How things had changed since then.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans knew he had promised the king not to use magic, but Sans wasn’t about to make the days-long trip here, not when he could teleport. Sure, the distance from here to his new house had drained a lot of his magic, but he had plenty to teleport back home.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans went around Waterfall, gathering the nicest-looking echo flowers he could find. He knew they would no longer echo once picked, but they still glowed a pretty azure color. Missy would definitely like these.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Sans wandered around, he suddenly walked by a door he’d never seen before. Was that even possible? Sans had lived in the Underground for decades. How had he never seen this before? He was familiar enough with the area. Was this gray door new? The only thing to do was open it, and see what was inside. Perhaps he’d just forgotten, and once he recognized the inside, he would remember.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark. He felt along the wall near the door for a light switch, but froze as he heard movement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s there?!” Sans demanded. There shouldn’t be anyone here. The barrier was broken. All monsters went to the surface. Who in their right mind would’ve stayed behind?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sssssssanss?” hissed a voice, causing a wave of unease to take hold of Sans. He knew that voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The thing in the darkness moved closer. Sans took a step back, instinctively raising a hand, ready to use magic to defend himself if need be. The thing moved close enough to Sans to be dimly lit by the echo flowers he held. A sudden horror gripped Sans’ soul.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The creature was black, oozing, dripping, but somehow standing. But the most distinct thing was its head. A white skull, but at the same time, not. It had no nose, no teeth, just two cracks. One from the right eye socket to the crown of the head, and the other from the left eye, joining the eerie smile...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You... yer the one who killed Queen Lillian!” Sans said, finally finding his voice. The oozing thing shook its head. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The murrrderer wearsss a massssk.” it rasped. “Sanssss. Don’t youuu recognize your owwwn fffatherrr?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans recoiled from the grotesque creature. It was true that this thing bore a striking resemblance to Gaster, but it looked... melted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What happened ta you?!” Sans uttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I toooyed with tiiime and spaaace, and wasss consuuumed by it.” the thing answered. “Now I belooong to no tiiime, and myyy spaaace is distooorteeed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How...?” Sans whispered. Gaster shook his head, causing his body to drip around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No tiiiime to gawk, Sonnn. Yooou musst lisssten.” he hissed. “A portionnn of myssself hass broken awaaay. It ssseeks goalsss I’ve ssinsse put assside. War isss coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“War?” Sans echoed. “A portion of ya? What the hell are ya talkin’ about?!” Gaster seemed to whither, looking like maintaining this shape was difficult.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sssansss. Youuu’ve grownnn. I’m proud. I hooope Papyrusss is wellll.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s fine.” Sans answered, unsure how to feel. Why was he sad? This is the man who turned him and his brother into weapons of mass destruction. “He’s happy. No thanks ta you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thannnk gooodnesss.” The dripping mass slithered back, enveloping itself in the darkness. Sans stepped forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait!” he called. “Tell me what ya meant about war! Where can I find Lillian’s killer?! Gaster!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was silence. Sans tried lighting up the darkness with magic, but the blackness seemed thick. It swallowed any light Sans produced. Eventually, Sans left, closing the door behind him. He took a few deep breaths, squared his shoulders, and teleported home.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sans! Where have you been?! It’s been hours, and I tried calling you!” Missy was frantic, grabbing Sans’ arm when he appeared in the house. Sans glanced outside. It was dark. How? He’d only been gone an hour at most.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe time inside the door flowed differently...?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S-sorry, Missy.” Sans stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. “I just wanted ta give ya these.” He held out the flowers to Missy, who finally registered their presence. Her eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What... are these?” she asked in wonder, taking the flowers from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’re called echo flowers. They grow in the Underground. I thought ya might like ‘em.” Sans explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Missy said, smiling. Then her smile faded. “But next time, at least leave a note. I was so worried!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I will. Promise.” Sans said meaningfully. Missy smiled again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay? You seem concerned about something.” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m fine, Sweetheart.” Sans said quietly, drawing closer to her. Missy leaned closer, bringing her lips towards Sans’ cheek. He thought he heard her whisper something, so he turned his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What was that, Sw—“ he was cut off when Missy’s lips kissed his mouth. They both pulled back, blushing furiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But suddenly, it didn’t seem like a half-bad idea. So Sans bent his head down a bit more, and Missy leaned in again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As they kissed, Sans felt his soul burn. It wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, he rather liked it. Her soft lips felt incredible. He brought a hand up to cradle her head. She gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That night, they slept together again. Missy curled up against him, and Sans had his arms wrapped protectively around her. The warning his father had given him was far from his mind. All that mattered was her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">        Months passed, and the season changed from summer to fall, and winter wasn’t far off. Sans couldn’t believe how beautiful the trees were during the fall. And the colder temperatures were much appreciated as well. He and Missy had begun taking walks through the forest together.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy couldn’t be happier. Her initial goal in this union was to simply have her and Sans tolerate each other, if for nothing else than to maintain the good relations between humans and monsters. Now they were here.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two had been married for half a year now, but it felt longer than that. They had become much more comfortable with each other, almost constantly in physical contact one way or another.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">One morning, Sans and Missy were awakened by Sans’ cell phone ringing. Sans groaned and reached for the phone, squinting at the caller I.D. on the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s Paps.” he mumbled, answering the phone. “Heya, Bro. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BROTHER! YOU MUST COME OUTSIDE! IT’S SNOWING!!” Papyrus shouted so loud Missy could hear. Sans moved the phone away from his skull with a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s the big deal? We lived in a place covered in snow fer decades!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BUT SURFACE SNOW IS SO MUCH BETTER! COME OUTSIDE!” the younger brother insisted. Then he hung up. Missy stretched, and lazily draped an arm over Sans’ chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But I’m so warm and cozy...” she said, smiling. Sans chucked softly, nuzzling the top of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know somethin’ that’ll make us warmer and cozier...” he said suggestively, snaking an arm around Missy’s waist. Missy smiled and snuggled closer in response. They two of them jumped when they heard voices outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“NGAAAAAAHHH!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“PLEASE DON’T POWERSLAM THE SKELETON!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans slapped his forehead with his free hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Course Pap would bring everyone here! Course he would!” he moaned. He slipped his arm out from under Missy and got up, pulling on his shorts. Missy sat up in bed and stretched. Sans looked back at her and grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Quit lookin’ so sexy, I’m tryn’ ta be a responsible big bro!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy giggled, blushing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And here I thought that would be <em>snow</em> problem for you.” she said, emphasizing the pun. Sans looked at her and smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, usually ya can <em>bank</em> on me <em>flakin</em>’ out on stuff like this, but lately I’ve decided I <em>winter</em> be a better man.” he said slyly. Missy’s eyebrows shot up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You could’ve given my sister a run for her money.” she said, amazed. Sans chuckled as he put on his jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he responded. “Ya comin’ or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy kicked off the blanket and got dressed while Sans went on ahead. By the time she got outside, all was chaos. Papyrus’ top half had been shoved into a snow bank, his legs kicking wildly, Frisk’s head was poking out of a snowman where its head should’ve been, and Sans was pinned to a nearby tree by several glowing spears. Undyne stood before Sans and laughed triumphantly. Alphys sat on the porch with her nose in a manga book. She glanced at Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi th-there.” she said quietly. “Nice m-mor-morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are they usually like this?” Missy asked. Alphys just nodded as she turned a page. Sans lifted a hand to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Heya, Sweetheart!” he greeted her, still pinned to the tree. Missy waved uneasily and sat down beside Alphys. He’d probably be fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Alphys set her book aside and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S-sorry. Had to g-get to the end of the ch-chapter.” she stammered. “Undyne g-got me a new m-man-manga series for our an-n-niversary, and I h-haven’t been able to p-p-put it down.” Missy smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was your anniversary? Congratulations! How long have you two been married?” Missy asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A year.” Alphys answered, adjusting her glasses shyly. “B-but we don’t c-call it that. Mon-monsters call it ‘Soul Bonded’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Soul Bonded?” Missy repeated, curious. She cocked her head. “Like soulmates?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“K-kinda?” Alphys shrugged. “It’s a bit more literal. Mon-monsters can s-s-summon their sou-souls to man-nifest outside their bodies. When a m-monster pr-proposes, they r-reveal their soul to their p-p-partner. I-it’s the ultimate sign of tr-trust. The t-two monsters let their s-s-souls touch, creating a b-bond. They’ll be able t-to sense each other over sh-short distances, recognize when th-their partner is in p-pain, and other things.” Missy’s eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That sounds amazing!” she marveled. She cast her eyes to Sans. “I wish I could do that.” At this, Alphys smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I-I could lend you a b-but of magic, and t-teach you how to sum-summon your soul!” she offered. Missy turned her gaze back to Alphys, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Really?!” she asked. Alphys stood up, grabbing Missy’s wrist, and pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mis-Missy and I are g-g-going to make hot ch-chocolate for everyone!” Alphys announced, earning a cheer from Undyne and Frisk. The two hurried inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once in the kitchen, Alphys reached out to Missy, her hand glowing a faint yellow.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mon-monsters can lend m-magic, usually f-for healing pur-purposes.” she explained. “But in th-this case, I’ll temp-temporarily give you the a-ability to summon your s-soul.” she touched Missy’s shoulder, and Missy felt a faint, warm tingling sensation spread through her body.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There. N-now put you hands o-on your ch-chest, and f-f-focus on your soul. The c-culmination of your very b-being, and pull it out of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This isn’t going to kill me, is it?” Missy asked warily. Alphys shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“O-only if someone a-attacks it directly.” she answered. “Th-that’s why it’s the ul-ultimate sign of t-tr-trust.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy nodded, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her chest, one over the other. She focused on gathering the tingling sensation into a fixed point, just under her hands. Then she pulled her hands away from herself slowly. She felt the sensation leave her. She opened her eyes and gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why is it green?!” she yelped louder than she meant to. Alphys laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Y-you have a kind s-soul.” she said. “Hu-human soul colors change de-depending on their dom-minant p-p-personality trait.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow.” Missy stared at the heart-shaped soul hovering a bit above her hands. It glowed an emerald green, like a gem the size of her fist. Alphys pushed gently on her hands and guided the soul back inside Missy’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want to soul-bond with Sans.” Missy stated, looking at her hands which had held her soul in them only seconds before. Alphys squealed with delight.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I ship it!” she cheered, momentarily losing her stutter from excitement. “Undyne and I will help you! We’ll set up the perfect atmosphere. It’ll be so romantic!” She turned away from Missy, looking around the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ahem! B-but we sh-should probably actually m-make hot chocolate now. Th-the others w-will be coming in s-soon.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A week later, Missy stood in the bathroom, fixing her hair up into a bun. Today was the day she would offer her soul to Sans, and she wanted to look nicer than usual for the occasion. Alphys, good on her word, had set up a plan with Undyne’s help. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course, Undyne had recruited Papyrus to help decorate an area of nearby trees with lights, where Missy wanted the special event to take place, and Undyne had to make Papyrus swear upon pain of death not to tell Sans and spoil the surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy tucked some loose strands of hair into her bun and pinned them in place. She didn’t want to go overboard with the hair and makeup, worried it would make Sans suspicious, but she did want to look nice. This would do. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After dinner, Missy brought Sans his jacket as she put on a scarf.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go for a walk, Sans!” she urged. Sans looked slightly confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s dark out, Sweetheart. It’ll be hard ta see, and extra cold. You sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Pleeeeease</em>?” Missy pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him. Sans cheekbones went red as he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, if ya insist. I’ll just have ta keep yer hands warm while we’re out!” he said, grabbing one of her hands as they walked out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was colder than Missy expected. Since it had started snowing a week ago, temperatures outside had plummeted. Missy had to grit her teeth to keep them from chattering. She didn’t want Sans to be convinced they needed to head back inside. Not just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What in the hell...?” Sans muttered when he saw the lights among the trees. “When did all this get here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t it pretty?” Missy asked. “I had our friends help put up lights where we take our walks, so it’ll be easier to see.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans looked at Missy, whose smile was lit up by the gentle lights. She looked so happy. But why...? His soul stirred within him. He had to get something off his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy mentally prepared herself as they walked under the lights. Now was the time. She gathered together the magic Alphys had let her borrow earlier that day, and prepared to offer Sans her soul. She jumped as she heard Sans’ voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh, listen Sweetheart.” he started, not looking at her. “I... I need ta say somethin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Um... sure! Go ahead.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans sighed deeply. He was worried what her response would be, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m... not the greatest person. I’ve told ya my story already, but... I may have glossed over the part where monsters went inta survival mode when things got real bad in the Underground.” he said as he clenched his jaw as the memories came back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Paps and I did what we had ta do ta stay alive down there, and... I’ve got dust on my hands. I ain’t proud of it. That’s not somethin’ that can just be washed away. I’ve killed other monsters, and... fer years I dreamed about killin’ humans if I ever made it ta the surface. Make ‘em suffer for trappin’ us down there like wild animals. And then Frisk fell.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy watched as Sans’ entire body tensed. She waited patiently for him to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tori made me promise ta keep an eye on the human. Ta help them get outta the Underground safely. I knew they had the power ta reset, since they’d stolen it from Flowey, but I was just... so mad. So tired. I...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans could feel his hands shaking. He was terrified, and overcome with emotion. What would Missy say? But he couldn’t turn back now. Besides, he needed her to know, despite what might happen next.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I killed them. The moment I first met them, I killed them on the spot.” he whispered, shutting his eyes, too scared to see Missy’s reaction. “Of course they reset. They tried ta reason with me. But I didn’t listen. I killed them again. The next time they reset, what they said chilled me ta the bone. Still does. <em>‘I know yer angry with us humans.’</em>, they said. <em>‘So you just let all yer anger out on me. Kill me as many times as ya need ta.’</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans bowed his head, tears tinted red leaked from his eye sockets. His voice tightened and cracked as he spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So I did.” he cried. “I killed them so many times, until I was exhausted. And Frisk came back every time, askin’ me if I felt any better. But I didn’t. Instead I felt horrible. Frisk might’ve been able ta reset and come back ta life, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t feel pain. I hurt them so much, but all Frisk wanted was ta make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans covered his face with his hands, letting in a sob. He’d been pushing back these memories, the guilt, for so long. But he couldn’t anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I owe Frisk so much. After I stopped killin’ them, they wanted ta be my friend! And what else could I do, at that point? And then they helped my bro. Poor Papyrus. I thought he was a lost cause. I’m so grateful, and I don’t deserve a bit of it...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans grew quiet, calming down a bit, still not looking at Missy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And then we got married, and I treated ya like crap ‘cuz I was mad about bein’ forced inta an arrangement I didn’t want. And ya did nothin’ but try ta make things work. I... I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I’d take it all back if I could. Yer so amazin’ and wonderful. I don’t deserve ya at all, and yet, I can’t live without ya now. Knowin’ what I know now... If I had gotten to choose who I married back then, I’d still want it ta be you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans finally looked to Missy, ready to know what she must think of him now. He gasped and his eye sockets grew wide, his eye lights all but vanishing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Missy stood before him, smiling gently. She held out her hands to him, and a glistening green soul hovered just above them. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sans.” she said in such a loving voice that he could’ve melted on the spot. “You’ve been through so much, and you pulled through. I can’t even begin to comprehend what you’ve suffered. But over these past few months, I’ve gotten to know you. The real you. You’re a man who loves his brother, cherishes his friends, and learns from past mistakes. I love you, Sans Gaster. And I want to be soul bonded to you, if you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sans’ tears began anew. He reached out and held Missy’s hands in his, the two of them holding up the green soul. He managed a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Kindness. I coulda guessed that.” he whispered. Then his smile faded. “Are ya <em>sure</em> you wanna bond with me, though?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course.” Missy answered with a smile of her own. Sans let out a deep breath. Then he summoned his own soul from his chest, holding it in his hands. It was white, as all monster souls were, and upside-down compared to human souls. Missy gasped quietly as she noticed the cracks in his soul. The physical manifestation of his suffering. Well, she would do everything she could to make sure he didn’t suffer any more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two allowed their souls to touch, and Missy was immediately aware of Sans’ emotional state. He was guilty, relieved, and so in love. She smiled as she tore her gaze away from the two souls, and looked up at Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was staring at their souls, tears still falling from his eye sockets. He felt her gaze, and looked at her, smiling sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Heh. I love you... <em>soul</em> much, Sweetheart.” he said. Missy just snorted and leaned forward, bumping her forehead against his. They each took back their souls and embraced. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They both jumped in surprise when Undyne exploded out of a nearby bush.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yo, when’s the soul-bonded party??” she screeched. And then she ran away cackling as Sans sent a bone attack in her direction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>